Once Upon a Castle
by missaliceice2014
Summary: Severus Snape discovers a new Death Eater in the Dark Lord's ranks. Can he help her without falling for her or will his efforts get her killed?
1. Chapter 1

ONE

The fact that they were gathered in Malfoy Manor instead of Riddle Manor was enough to alert Severus Snape that something was wrong. He also noticed an extra among the ranks.

"Step forward." The Dark Lord hissed.

The extra did just that and knelt, forehead very nearly touching the floor.

"What information have you brought me on the Target?"

Severus watched the extra wince and deepen the bow currently set.

"None, my Lord. The Target has been restless as of late and refuses to talk to anyone about it. I have tried everything I can think of to loosen his tongue." Another wince followed the words.

Surprise took over Severus as he noticed the extra was a woman. And a young one, too. He'd be willing to bet she was not even twenty years of age.

"_Crucio_!"

The girl screamed out, seizing up. After ten seconds, the Dark Lord released her and stood over her.

"Have you tried seduction?"

"N-no, m-my Lord. It would only cause suspicion of me." She was careful not to look at him.

The Dark Lord turned away and his eyes swept over his ranks. "Show this filth what happens when she defies her Master."

She was hit with no less than thirty Cruciatuses at once. While her body thrashed around. Her eyes searched for and locked with Severus's. Immediately he realized he was her focal point and froze. Without a focal point, he wasn't sure she would survive, much less stay awake.

No one cast a Silencer on her. The more vicious Death Eaters like Dolohov and Bellatrix loved the sound of a person screaming in pain.

Unfortunately for the girl, the Dark Lord dismissed Severus early to finish any potions needed for the Final Battle.

Her screams echoed in his head as he put the potions under a stasis charm ten minutes later. The last time he had received a beating like that was when he failed to give adequate information on Potter.

_If she's spying on Potter, she's a student. But where would she return? The Gates!_

Severus grabbed his cloak and started running. He heard the pop of Apparation just as he got outside the doors.

He could see her fall and he slowly walked forward, wand out. Her mask was still on.

"P-professor?"

Her voice was weak and she still had the stutter from the Cruciatus. He wasn't surprised in the slightest at this, but he still didn't move. "You're mask is still on. I can't assist you if I don't know who you are."

"R-right. S-sorry." She waved her wand over her mask and it disappeared.

Severus crossed his arms and leaned on the tree next to him. "Well, this is unexpected. Isn't it, Miss Granger?"

Hermione went to nod, but her body was racked with convulsions. Another after-effect of the Cruciatus. She bit her lip to keep from yelling out, drawing blood. This propelled Severus forward.

He gathered her in his arms and instinctively went towards the Hospital Wing.

"A-are you mad? W-we can't go there!" Hermione whispered.

"Right. I forgot you aren't a normal student after all." He couldn't keep the bite out of his words even if he tried. Even so, he changed directions, this time heading to the dungeons.

"N-no need t-to be so r-rude, you know. Ten minutes of the C-Cruciatus is quite enough pain for me, thanks." There was enough sarcasm to be detected through her stutter, which was getting progressively worse.

"Why the hell did you join the Death Eaters, then? Surely you know it will only get worse?"

"To protect Harry. I was sick of not being included in the Order's meetings and not being told vital information."

"So you decided to go straight to the source?"

"Exactly."

"How did you manage to get in anyway? No offense intended, but you're a Muggle-born, Miss Granger."

"No shit, Sherlock." She said under her breath. Louder, she continued, "A few false memories did the trick for dear old Tom."

By that time, they reached his classroom door. He kicked it open and did the same with his office and chamber doors.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Did you honestly think I slept in a coffin, Miss Granger? I'm taking you to the only comfortable place in this part of the dungeons so I can heal you." He set her down on his bed and looked at her. "Unless you _want_ to stay bruised and beaten until the next meeting?"

"I'm not a masochist, Professor. And I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I very much appreciate you healing me, so by all means proceed."

He left the room and came back with several potions, making her drink all but one of them. The Veritaserum. When he was satisfied with his healing spells, he went over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo Powder in it. He stuck his head in.

"What is it, Severus? It is very late, you know."

Hermione's eyes doubled when she heard the voice.

"I require your immediate assistance, Albus. It is of highest importance."

"I'll be through in a second. Back up."

Severus did so and looked back at Hermione.

"NO! You can't go to him!"

"Technically, he's coming here, Miss Granger. And how long did you honestly think you could keep this a secret with a spy in the castle?"

The fire burned green and Headmaster Dumbledore stepped through. Hermione hid behind the couch and almost stopped breathing all together.

"Severus, what is so important that you have to interrupt me on a Friday night? You know what I had planned."

"Forgive me, Albus, but I don't need the details. We have a major problem." He turned toward the couch that Hermione was hiding behind. "You can come out. He's not going to hurt you, you know."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Spy-for-the-Order. I, on the other hand, don't really want to risk it." Hermione hissed.

"Is that Miss Granger, Severus?"

"I'm not sure. I've come to the conclusion that she's, for lack of a better phrase, lost her marbles."

Hermione shot up from her hiding spot. "I have not! This wouldn't have happened if someone told me what the hell was going on!"

Severus took advantage of her vulnerable position and grabbed her arm, flinging her on the couch. "No, this was you being _stupid_! Do realize just how much you're risking for this? You aren't even supposed to be doing this!"

"Severus, what is going on?" Albus shouted.

Hermione froze and looked at Severus. He glared at her.

"You show him or I will, Miss Granger."

She shook her head and put her arms behind her back. She was biting her lip again.

"Don't make me put that Veritaserum to use and force you." His voice didn't rise, but got even lower.

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew she was in serious shit when his voice got that low. She did the only thing she could think of: run.

He beat her to the door and forced her back on the couch face down. His body covered hers and he pinned her right arm behind her and shoved the sleeve on her left arm up.

Albus gasped. The Dark Mark was clear as day on her arm in the firelight. "Oh, child. What have you done?"

Hermione growled at Severus. "Get off me. You're hurting me."

He snapped back. "You got hit with at least thirty Cruciatus's for ten minutes and you call _this_ pain? Maybe you _have_ lost your mind!"

"I didn't feel the first half of it, you twit! You were my focal point!"

"I also saved your ass when you came back! Don't forget that, Miss Granger."

"Gods, Snape! I have a _name_; you can call me by it for once!"

"I'd rather remind you that I'm older than you and know what a stupid mistake you've made!"

"You fucking told on me!"

"What the hell else was I supposed to do? Let you get yourself killed?"

"NO! You were supposed to let me DO MY JOB! Now GET OFF ME!"

With strength Severus didn't know she possessed, she twisted around him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall opposite them. She scrambled off the couch and breathed deep breaths.

Severus groaned as he got up. He couldn't move his left arm. _Little chit dislocated my shoulder!_

_**You should have gotten off of me the first time I asked, then.**_

_Can you hear my thoughts, Miss Granger?_ He looked at her face. Her eyes were still narrowed, but she was trying to read his face, as well.

_**So it would seem. Can I go now?**_

He growled. "NO! You fucking dislocated my shoulder!"

"For someone who's under the Cruciatus more often than I am, you should have no trouble with it!" She straightened out her robes and went over to him. Slowly, she examined his shoulder. "You need to go to Madam Pomfrey. She could fix this better than I can."

"Why would I allow you anywhere near me, anyway?"

"Cut the shit, Snape. I am less than a foot away from you _now_ and you're not even moving away."

"That's because you have a death grip on my robes. Let go."

"Only if you promise to leave me to my job and _not_ blow my cover at the next meeting. I can't afford any mistakes."

"You honestly plan on going back? You truly have lost your mind!"

"I can't very well walk away, now can I? If he calls, I _must_ be there!"

"We can get you out of this, Miss Granger." Albus said quietly.

Hermione turned on him and put her hands on her hips. "Did you ever think that I _wanted_ to be in this? Nobody in this hellhole tells me _anything_! For once, I know what's going on and can prevent things from happening!"

"And what if you get caught? Did you think about the punishments the Dark Lord can come up with?"

"Of course I did." Hermione spat. "I've been on the receiving end of several wands already as you witnessed tonight, Snape." She let go of his robes and walked over to the fire. "If there's more than one spy in his ranks, then there's less of a chance of either of us getting caught."

Severus didn't like it, but he knew she was right. "Hermione, please. Get yourself out before you get killed."

Her eyes softened for a split second. Just as quickly she set her mask back up. "I can't. You know better than anyone that I can't just walk away. But maybe I can be of some use to the Order."

Severus looked to Albus, who was looking over Hermione slowly. He knew this could only end one way…


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

**Room of Requirement- 6 Days Later**

The entire Order had been brought in and assembled in the Room of Requirement. Everyone except Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They couldn't know about this until the very last minute.

Hermione stood next to Severus in the corner, covered by the shadows. This was a reflex behavior: the less she was seen, the better in Death Eater revels.

Albus was at the front of the room and when he cleared his throat they all stopped talking. Hermione got a tighter grip on Severus's robes as he started to talk:

"Friends…warriors." He greeted. "We are here today because we have gained another spy. Reluctantly on my part, I might add. She did not consult me before taking the Mark. I will not divulge her reasons for doing so and I ask that you respect her enough to not ask unless she wants to tell."

Molly Weasley spoke up. "_She_? Who is this?"

Albus looked back at Severus who pried Hermione off of his robes and lightly nudged her forward. He didn't leave her side.

Silence met them. The calm before the storm. And storm it did.

"_Hermione_? How could you do this to us?" Molly yelled.

Hermione immediately turned to run out of the room, but Severus caught her and whispered to her. "You can do this, Hermione. If you were strong enough to take the Mark and survive thirty Cruciatus's, you can survive this."

She nodded and turned back around. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I know this isn't what I could seem to do, but I swear to you all that it was purely for the benefit of the Order and our world."

"I don't believe this, Albus. She's a mere girl! No way would the Dark Lord be stupid enough to let her into his ranks!" Remus said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. _Mere girl? If only I could get my hands around his scrawny neck and show him what a 'mere girl' can do!_

_**Easy, Hermione. You don't want to kill him. That wouldn't make convincing them you're on our side any easier.**_ Severus's thoughts entered her mind and she rolled her eyes at him.

_Yeah, well insulting me isn't making BEING on this side any easier._

Severus cleared his throat. "Maybe if she demonstrated her skill it would let you see she's not as… innocent as she led us all to think."

"Oh, of course, Snape. And who would she _demonstrate_ on?" Sarcasm was thick in Remus's voice, but the answer he got back was serious.

"Me. I'm least likely to have any lasting damage from her attacks."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Are you sure? I'm no Dark Lord, but you might not like what comes your way."

Severus chuckled. "Please, Hermione. You're young and have enough stamina to last a revel, but I doubt you'd do anything that bad."

"Is that a bet, _Severus_?"

He had given her permission to use his given name sometime through the week, but she didn't make good on it unless she was teasing about something.

"Naturally. Name your stakes."

"Hmm. If I win, you get to do me five favors. And vice versa." Her smirk was enough to undo him completely, but he held his composure. She held out her hand.

They shook on it. _**I hope you know I could ask for anything.**_

_What fun would it be if you DIDN'T?_

Hermione let out a laugh that confused everyone in the room except Severus. She grabbed his arm and led him to the middle of the room. Being the Room of Requirement and shields for the spectators were required, the Order scrambled behind the shields.

Since both had mastered non-verbal and wandless magic, all anyone could see was the light show.

Hermione ducked, jumped, and wiggled her way past Severus's spells all the while he was thinking what 'favors' he would have her do. He purposely sent some of them her way telepathically. This kicked her into high gear and she started fighting back.

"What, Hermione? Not interested?" he teased.

She growled and sent a strong Stun at him. It distracted him long enough so she could get out of his line of sight and physically attack him from behind.

His breath caught as she jumped on his back. "What the hell?" He tried to dislodge her by backing into a wall. She groaned, but didn't let go. "Damn it, witch, get OFF!"

"Funny, Severus. That's what I said six days ago and you didn't, so you'll have to force me off!"

He tried to get at her with his wand, but she crawled all over him to avoid it. He was starting to lose it.

"What am I, a PLAYGROUND?"

Hermione laughed again and dodged hex by slipping off him and under his legs. "For these purposes, yes. And a very good one, too."

"All right, witch. No more playing or they'll think we've got the hots for each other. We fight until first blood."

Hermione launched herself to the other side of the room and took up her fighting stance. "As you wish, Snape. No more nice witch."

Severus also took his stance and faced her.

The Order members behind the shields were shell-shocked.

"No way was that fighting!" Molly gasped.

Tonks pushed her hair back. "It looked more like foreplay if you ask me. I don't know what they think they're hiding, but we can clearly see it."

"Dora, that's disgusting." Remus said. He turned back to the fight. "I think they've actually started to fight now."

And fight they did. Hermione had to bend all the way backwards to avoid one of Severus's spells and fend off a kick to the ribs at the same time. When he did eventually get her, she directed her foot into his sternum and for the second time that week he was thrown into a wall. He landed flat on his back and didn't move.

She saw he wasn't moving and ran to him. Since she was looking at his face, she didn't see his leg move. He hooked it around hers and yanked. She yelped as she crashed down next to him.

"You sneaky bastard." She gasped out.

"Thank you. And you win."

She turned her head to look at his face. "I don't see any blood."

"That's because it's internal. Trust me when I say I'm bleeding." He tested out his muscles before standing. "Can you heal it?"

She carefully stood, her ankle throbbing. She held onto his arm while she healed herself first. She then turned her wand to him and ran it across his chest. He hissed as everything locked back into place.

"Could you be any less gentle?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. But this is your fault."

"I fail to see how you kicking my chest cavity in is _my fault_."

"You challenged me, remember? I only agreed so they didn't think I was weak. Because I'm not."

"I never said you were. But I am not doing that again." He groaned as he stretched and winced. "Ow."

"HA! I won! You owe me five favors!" Hermione laughed and jumped around in a circle. "This is going to be so much fun!"

While they were in their own little world, the Order was looking at each other in disbelief.

"She took down Snape." Molly whispered. "Our little Hermione took out a fully grown Death Eater and still has the energy to dance around! Albus, that isn't normal!"

"Molly, nothing about this is 'normal'." Arthur said.

Unknown to them, Severus and Hermione had walked up just as Molly started talking.

"Fighting me takes a whole lot less energy than one of the revels, Molly. I'm not surprised she can dance around. And we only fought until first blood."

"But you weren't bleeding, Severus." Remus pointed out.

"I can assure you I was. My insides didn't like her kick to my sternum in the slightest. I'm going to have to brush my teeth now."

"You should be doing that anyway, Severus. The condition of your teeth affects your heart, you know." Hermione put in.

"Insufferable little know-it-all." The words held none of their previous venom. It was almost affectionate.

A suit of armor toppled over and they turned to see Tonks righting it again. She looked at Severus and Hermione. "I have to ask this, it's killing me. What the hell is going on between you two?"

Severus crossed his arms and Hermione blushed.

"Nothing is going on, Tonks. He only helps me survive the meetings."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, not believing her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. "Honestly, I swear. He literally saved my life after the last one a couple nights ago. He was my focal point while I was under the Cruciatus and healed me better than I could heal myself." She took a deep breath. "I owe him my life it was that bad."

Molly stepped forward and glare at Severus. "So you save her life meeting after meeting, but you don't get her out of this? What kind of person are you? She's just a girl!"

"I can assure you, I literally _begged_ for her to leave the Death Eaters and never look back. She may be a girl, but she is strong and stubborn and refused to do as I asked. The only thing left to do was take care of her if she needed it. As for what kind of person I am, I don't really know."

"You're a poor excuse for a man and a mistake to the Order! You let an innocent girl get caught up in this mess!"

Hermione placed herself between Molly and Severus, anger bubbling to the surface. "How _dare _you say that about him? From what I've seen, he's the kindest person I know! When he could see begging got nowhere, he looked after me! He helps me fight the Cruciatus almost every night! You're in no place to judge, Mrs. Weasley, unless you get tortured for hours on end just because you're unable to gather information fast enough!" Her voice broke and she collapsed, sobbing.

Somewhere in the middle of her rant, she began to step forward. Severus had to grab her around the waist and hold her back. Now he held her as she cried on the floor.

Molly tried to put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, but she only got snapped at by her.

"I don't want to hear it! You're only sorry because you don't know what it's like!"

"Okay, that's enough." Severus cut in. He stood and picked Hermione up. "I'm going to take her to get some tea and hopefully some sleep. We might get summoned tomorrow since it is Saturday and she needs to be _calm_. No thanks to you people." He carried her out of the room and headed down to the dungeons.

When they were in his quarters, Hermione started crying again. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault, Hermione. Nymphadora just has a perverted mind is all." He handed her a mug of tea and sat in the chair opposite her.

"That's not what I meant."

"So what _did_ you mean?"

"I meant letting my heart make a decision my head should have made. I've made things complicated."

Severus set down his own cup and kneeled in front of her, worried. "Hermione, what did you do?"

She mumbled something, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Say that again, Hermione?"

She whispered it a little louder. "I-I f-fell for you. I don't know how it happened, but I know it did. I know you don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you."

He sat next to her and pulled her in his arms. "I don't know what I feel, Mione. If I knew, I would tell you."

Hermione nodded and set her cup down. "I should get back to Gryffindor Tower before Harry and Ron pull out the Marauder's Map to look for me."

"The Marauders made a _map_? Dear merlin, save us."

Hermione laughed and stood. "That's what you tried to confiscate from Harry fourth year. But you saw it as a piece of parchment designed to insult anyone who looked at it."

"Do me a favor, Hermione? Burn that map."

"Tsk, tsk, Severus. You owe _me _the favors, remember? But, I will see what I can do about it." She smiled and left.

Severus knelt there for another minute or two before he went to his stash of Firewhiskey and a glass.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry was trying to put Ron's fears to rest.

"I swear it, Harry. She's been disappearing at all times and appearing nowhere on the map! Harry, I think she's a Death Eater."

"Hermione a Death Eater? Honestly, Ron, use your head!"

"That's how I came to this conclusion! I don't want to believe it either, mate, but Mom even sent me a letter saying not to trust her blindly and to watch her!"

"I think your Mom's just feeling the pressure of the War."

Hermione walked into the Common Room just as Harry spoke over the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Sneaking up behind him, Hermione whispered in his ear. "Mischief managed."

Harry and Ron both jumped about a foot in the air.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You scared me!" He looked at Harry with narrowed eyes as if that confirmed his suspicions.

Hermione ignored the look Ron gave Harry. "Sorry, Ron. I couldn't resist the opportunity."

"Where were you? We went looking for you." Harry asked.

"I was tutoring someone in the Room of Requirement. They needed a lot of help and I couldn't just leave them to fail, now could I?" She sat in between the two.

Ron was about to answer when Dumbledore walked in the Common Room with a frightened expression on his face. Hermione stood up with worry.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. You need to come with me immediately. It's of upmost importance."

"Is _he_ okay?" she whispered.

"I don't know. It didn't look good before he left."

Her eyes widened and she paled. "But… I-I was just there! He was f-fine when I left!" She clenched her fists by her sides. _God damned stutter_.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I-I have to go. When did he leave, Professor?"

"Less than a ten minutes ago."

Hermione ran up to her dorm and grabbed her overnight bag, shrank it, and put it in her pocket. Back downstairs, she turned to Harry.

"I need the map, Harry."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Please? I don't have time to argue! If I'm right then it's a matter of life and death!"

Harry silently handed over the map, but Ron wasn't shaken so easily. "Hermione, where are you going?"

She sighed and pinched the bride of her nose. "Have you finished your Potions essay, Ron?"

"Yes."

"What about you, Harry?"

"Not yet. I was about to start later."

"You start it, then. Ron needs to borrow your Cloak."

"But-''

"No buts, Harry. Ron, come on. We don't have a lot of time left."

Ron disappeared under the Invisibility Cloak and followed Hermione and Dumbledore out of the portrait.

As soon as they crossed into the dungeons, Ron spoke up. "What are we doing down here?"

"Shh, Ron. If he finds you here, he won't be happy." Hermione shushed him.

They made their way through the Potions classroom, past Severus's office, and into his chambers.

"What is this place?"

"Did you think Professor Snape slept in a coffin, Ron?" Hermione smiled as she remembered that's what he had told her last week. It was short-lived, though. She began to pace in front of the fire, waiting.

"Hermione, please sit down. If he's only been gone fifteen minutes, then he won't be back for a while yet." Albus gently said.

"I can't sit. I'm too anxious. I mean, what if he got caught? Figured out? I can't sit knowing what's happening to him."

"He has an entire library at your disposal. At least read to get your mind off of things. I worry when you pace."

"He does it all the time."

"And it worries me equally when he does it, too."

"Are we talking about Snape here?"

"_Professor_ Snape, Ron. And yes." Hermione began to bite her lower lip and she crossed her arms.

"Why are you worried about him?"

A _pop_ of Apparation reached their ears, followed closely by the crashing of glass and wood. Severus appeared next to the fire, covered in blood and holding himself up on the mantle.

"I'm home." He said, weakly trying to smile.

"Merlin, Severus! What did they do to you?" Hermione ran and caught him before he collapsed.

"They invented a few new curses and since the other one was busy, they decided I was the next best thing." Even in extreme pain, he could sense they weren't the only three in the room and was trying to keep her cover.

"Bastards." Hermione led him over to the bed and quickly cast a diagnostic spell. The list seemed endless. "I don't believe it! They've cast everything they could think of that was non-lethal at you!"

"Believe it, Hermione. I may have to heal injuries like these later on, so you need to teach me the spells after you use them." Severus groaned as she reset his broken arm.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. Just bear with me here. You have broken and fractured bones; strained and pulled muscles; and an assortment of cuts and bruises."

"Great."

Hermione laughed at him. "There's the snarky guy I've known for seven years."

"Shut up and heal me so I can go brew the potions for Madam Pomfrey. I'm behind schedule because of this."

"Excuse me? You're not going to leave this bed for the next few days!"

"Who gave you the diploma of a certified mediwitch?"

"You did when you asked me to be here!"

Severus looked at her. "I didn't have much of a choice, did I? You know I couldn't leave you alone."

She reset his leg and pushed his hair back to get at the cuts on his head. "No, you couldn't. Even if I wanted you to at the time." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "By the way, Ron's under Harry's Cloak. I had no choice but to bring him. He wouldn't leave me alone until he knew what was going on."

Severus growled. "How much does he know?"

"I think he's got suspicions about the Mark on me, but right now he thinks I'm only your healer."

"Great. Another nosy dunderhead crashing my party."

"What party?"

"I wanted to tell you tomorrow, but now is as good a time as any, I guess. I know what I feel, Mione. I-"

There was a knock on the door and Albus poked his head in. "Hermione, Ronald's getting jumpy out there. If you want I can take care of the rest of Severus's injuries."

"Um, okay. I'll be back to check on you. I've also got an overnight back in my pocket. You need someone here at all times." She stood and traded places with Albus. She looked back at Severus before going into the sitting room.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron was paler than usual. Seeing someone nearly cut to shreds had that effect on a person.

"I'm here to heal Professor Snape. Ron, this is where I've been disappearing to all week. I know you think I'm a Death Eater. Why, Ron?"

"You go out of the castle at the oddest of times and come back looking like death warmed over and…"

"And what?"

"Mom sent me a letter."

Hermione crossed her arms, careful to keep the sleeves on both sides pulled down. "And what did this letter say?"

"She said that you couldn't be trusted anymore. That I should watch you."

Hermione pulled Ron into the bedroom. Severus sat up as much as he could without undoing all the healing spells.

"Hermione, what is going on here?" he asked.

"We have a problem, Severus. It appears Molly doesn't trust me. She wrote a letter to Ron here telling him to watch me because I can't be trusted."

Ron cringed at Hermione's voice. It was dangerously low.

"SHE WHAT?" Severus yelled. He winced. "Damn it! That woman is off her rocker telling him _anything_!"

"I could talk to her." Albus offered.

"No. I'm leaving Ronald in your capable hands and talking to her myself. This is bullshit! She has no right!" She let go of Ron and Apparated away.

Ron looked at Severus. "Did she just call you _Severus_?"

Severus rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night.

Hermione appeared at the Burrow fuming. She banged on the door.

Molly answered. "Yes, Hermione?"

"How could you? You know perfectly well my cover has to remain _intact_ for me to work and you go and tell your son that I need to be watched!"

"You shouldn't be here, Hermione. You're going to put my family in danger."

"You're already in danger! You're in the Order of the Phoenix for Merlin's sake! Do you realize how much danger you've just put _me _in? How much you put Severus in?"

"You should be able to handle that on your own. Now leave before I force you out."

Hermione spun on her heel and went back to Severus's room.

"How'd it go?" Ron said.

"How do you _think_ it went? Do you want to know what she told me? She said I shouldn't be there, that I was putting her family in danger! That I can handle this on my own!" Anger seemed to turn on Hermione's tear ducts because she started to cry. "I don't _want_ to handle this alone!"

Ron moved to hug her but she shrank away and slid into corner.

"Hermione! What don't you want to handle on your own?" He knelt next to her.

"Just go away, Ron. Don't want to upset your mommy. I'm a dangerous criminal, remember?"

"But you aren't actually a Death Eater are you?"

Before she could answer, pain shot up her left arm. She yelled out, not expecting it. "No, no, NO! Not now. Please not now." She whined.

"Hermione, you have to go. I'll be here when you get back." Severus said.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Severus!" She screamed as the pain got worse. She scrambled off the floor. She looked around, not knowing where her robes were.

"The spare bedroom, Hermione." Severus reminded her.

She ran and got them, hastily putting them on, along with her mask. She knew she was putting the noose around her neck by going out like this in front of Ron, but she needed to go and the only Apparation point was where he was.

Ron grabbed her arm before she could Apparate. "Hermione what-''

"Ron, let go! I have to go!"

"But-''

Albus reached out, grabbed Ron by the back of his collar and pulled him back. Hermione turned on the spot and disappeared, leaving silence behind her.

"She's a Death Eater." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, she is. But I can assure you she is on the side of the Light. She has not and will not do anything to harm either you or Harry." Albus explained.

Ron ignored him and turned on Severus. "You! You did this to her!"

"I had nothing to do with this, Mr. Weasley. Hermione did this all on her own. As I told your mother earlier, I begged her to get out of it, but she refused."

"You should have forced her! Trapped her somewhere where she couldn't get out! This is too dangerous for her!"

"I am _not_ going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do, Mr. Weasley. It never ends well and every single time I get ripped a new one by the Dark Lord for upsetting his new… pet."

Ron waited a half an hour before unleashing his next question. "And what is the deal with her calling you Severus?"

"That _is_ my name and I gave her permission to use it when we're not in a classroom setting. Not that it's any of your business anyway."

"And when are you _not_ in a 'classroom setting'? I hope like hell for your sake you're not screwing her, Snape."

Severus, who had just taken his second dose of pain potion, spluttered and choked on it. Albus hit him on the back until his breathing cleared. "Holy Mother of Merlin, Mr. Weasley! Do you think I'm stupid? On second thought, don't answer that. I know exactly what you think of me. But, to answer your question, no. I am not _screwing_ Hermione."

"Good. Keep it that way."

"You suck at threatening people, Ron." Hermione's weak voice said from beside him.

Ron jumped and looked to where her voice came from, but there was no one next to him.

It was Severus that caught on first. "Hermione, take off the invisibility charm. We need to be able to see you to heal you."

They heard her whimper and try not to cry out. "N-no. G-get Ron out of here f-first."

In spite of his muscles protesting, Severus got off the bed and stood to the left of Ron, who moved away immediately, facing the fireplace. He reached out and he caught something solid. Hermione's charm instantly dropped. She looked worse than the first time he found her. "They used the Cruciatus on you."

"S-Severus, I c-can't feel my arm." Tears were streaking Hermione's face and she clung to him as if he were a security doll. "Help me, Severus. Kill me." She begged. "Kill me before they do."

Shock didn't even begin to cover what he felt as he looked into her eyes as she begged for death. "I will do no such thing, Hermione, and you know it."

"Why?" She cried. "I'm not worth anything anymore! Even M-Molly thinks I've g-gone evil! Kill me, Sev, please!"

"No! Damn it, Hermione, what did they do to you? You've never asked me to kill you before!"

Hermione went to turn her head away, but Severus grabbed her chin and forced it back. Looking into his eyes, she didn't have time to put up her mental walls.

"_Legilimens._"

In her mind, he saw her going to Riddle Manor and bowing before the Dark Lord. Everyone except Severus had gathered behind her. Voldemort then proceeded to rip off her mask and _Crucio _her in front of them, revealing her identity.

She had been raped, beaten, and given an Internal Torture Potion. When they tired of her screams, they sent her back.

He pulled out of her mind and looked at her as she cried silently.

"You shouldn't have done that, Severus. She may have told you what you wanted to know." Albus said.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Not under the effects of the Internal Torture Potion. Albus, the antidote is in my top desk drawer in the classroom. Can you get it?"

Albus left and returned a few seconds later with a phial of silver liquid in it.

"I can't give it to her while she's standing. Hold on a minute." Murmuring about how he was going to regret this in the morning, he picked Hermione up and set her in the middle of the bed. He took the phial of antidote from Albus and put it to Hermione's lips.

She turned her head away. "N-no, S-Sev. Just kill me. Please."

Severus held up her head and put the phial to her lips again. "This will. I promise it will. Just drink it."

She did as she was told and fell asleep two seconds later. Her light breathing was enough to make Severus cry with relief.

He sank back into the chair next to her and put his head into his hands. "She's alive, Mr. Weasley. You can put your wand away."

"You didn't kill her."

"You sound surprised. Of course I didn't kill her! Would you have?"

"No, but that's because she's my best friend. You're just her teacher!"

"While in school, yes, but outside, I am her lifeline and friend. She depends on me to heal her when she needs it and be her focal point during the torture since I can't do anything else when I'm there. Speaking of which, she needs healing now. And you need to get out. You, too, Albus."

"I'm not leaving her here!" Ron yelled.

"She was going to stay here anyway, Mr. Weasley. And she won't wake until well into tomorrow morning. She seriously needs to be healed. So I will only tell you once more: get… out."

Albus guided Ron out of Severus's quarters telling him he was not to tell anyone what he saw tonight and made him take an oath to back it up. Ron didn't like it, but he had no choice but to accept it.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

The next morning found Severus asleep in the armchair and a brown-eyed girl staring at him from the bed.

"Is my face so interesting, Hermione that you've taken to staring at me in my sleep?" He said, opening his eyes.

She jumped back in surprise. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You look so much happier when you're asleep."

"I'd be much happier if I could tell you what I know now. I was going to tell you then Albus and your idiot friend interrupted. I was going to tell you after you healed me, but the Dark Lord interrupted. Can I tell you now?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course."

"I want you to know that I feel the same way as you do. I can't say the words, Mione, but know they're there. As soon as this damn war is over I'll shout it from the Astronomy Tower if I have to."

She laughed again and hugged him. "I knew you did. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

The fire turned green and Albus's head popped up in the fireplace. "You are both required at breakfast."

"Why? We're still bruised up."

"Well, use a glamour because even though Ronald can't talk about what he's seen, he can still spread rumors."

Hermione groaned. "What did he say?"

"Well, since he can't say anything about your Mark, he's settled for you two having an affair, to put it nicely."

"Albus, what did he literally say?"

Albus cringed, but answered. "That you were fuck-buddies and that you probably liked bondage and that's why you're bruised so often."

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We'll say I fell down a flight of stairs. But, I want to slap him. Let's go." She climbed out of the bed, glamoured her bruises and walked down to the Great Hall, Severus close behind her.

All conversation ceased when the two stood behind Ron.

"Guys? Why is everyone so quiet?" he asked.

A first year pointed a shaking finger behind him and he turned around to see a scowling Professor Snape and a severely pissed off Hermione. He swallowed and tried to get away, but Hermione grabbed his collar and dragged him out to the Entrance Hall.

"What's this I hear about me and Professor Snape, Ron? Other than complete bullshit, of course. Sorry for the language, Professor."

Snape shrugged. "Better you than me, Miss Granger. I could get sacked for hitting a student, but you, on the other hand…"

She took his hint and landed a right hook on Ron's jaw.

"Fuck, Hermione! What the hell was that for?" Blood was dripping from his mouth.

"For spreading rumors you know aren't true! Why would you do this to me, Ron? We're supposed to be friends!"

He looked like he was going to answer, but when opened his mouth, nothing came out. Hermione looked at him, confused.

"The oath he swore last night." Severus realized. "He can't say his reasons out loud here."

"It's about time something was able to shut him up." Hermione's voice was ice cold. It made Snape's sound like heaven.

"Hermione!" Harry ran out of the Great Hall with the vast majority of Gryffindor House behind him. He saw a bloody Ron sitting on the floor and walked over to her. "What did you do to him?"

"I punched him for being an ass. He deserved it."

"And you didn't get points taken off?" he said, looking at Snape.

"No, Potter. I didn't take points off because the rumor affected me as well. I gave her permission to hit him." Severus walked off in his usual Snape manner.

Harry hugged Hermione. "I heard the rumor, but I knew it couldn't be true. Where were you last night anyway?"

She put her hand on his arm. "I'll tell you later, Harry. But I know that Ron spread the rumor because of it. The little git. I should castrate him for what he said about me."

"No castrating the idiot, Hermione. That's just cruel."

"So is what he did, Harry! He made me look like the Hogwarts slut. I mean, seriously, Harry, he was supposed to be my best friend!"

"Someone take Ron to Madam Pomfrey." Harry said and he put his arm around Hermione. "Where do you want to go?"

"The library to research untraceable ways to kill someone."

"Um, no. Sorry. Try again."

"Professor Dumbledore's office. I need to report this if Professor Snape hasn't done it already."

Sure enough, when they got to Dumbledore's office, Snape was already there.

"Ah, Miss Granger! We are just waiting for Madam Pomfrey to escort Mr. Weasley up from the Hospital Wing. Mr. Potter, thank you for bringing her here. You may go now."

Harry nodded and left. As soon as he was gone, they dropped the formalities.

"Thanks for not taking points, Severus."

"As I told Potter, Hermione, Weasley deserved it and I could've gotten fired if I did it myself."

Madam Pomfrey walked in with Ron at her side. He had bruises covering almost all of his face. When he was sitting in a chair, she left.

Hermione looked surprised and slightly proud that she was capable of doing that much damage with only a single punch.

Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk. "Now, Mr. Weasley. Would you like to tell us why you spread that rumor about Miss Granger and Professor Snape?"

He was silent for a moment. "Because she replaced me with him! That slimy dungeon bat! She turned her back on Harry and me and went and got a Dark Mark! She's one of _them_ and my mom was right! She can't be trusted and because of that stupid oath, I can't warn anyone about her! She's evil!"

Hermione had started to cry and as much as Severus wanted to comfort her, he knew he couldn't. It would only fuel Weasley's fire.

"How could you think that, Ron? I would never hurt Harry or turn my back on the Light! I give you my word on it! I'm spying with Professor Snape!"

"Oh, cut the shit, Hermione. We both know he's _Severus_ to you."

"When we're outside the classroom, yes. But first and foremost, he is my teacher and I will address him as such!"

"I bet he teaches you a lot of things outside the classroom. Doesn't he, traitor?"

Severus's control broke and he slammed Weasley against a wall, hand around his throat. "You are playing a game you do not want to play, Mr. Weasley. Keep in mind you've got a headmaster and two spies fighting against you." He forced Ron to look at Hermione crying in the corner. "You see her? She may look innocent, but she is capable of chewing you up, spitting you out, and still looking like a saint."

"Severus," Albus warned, "put him down before we have a full scale lawsuit on our hands for abuse of a student."

He let Ron go and went to the other side of the room. "You should be Obliviated, boy. I'd do it myself, but you would have too much of a gap to fill from your missing memories. If I ever hear of you giving Hermione trouble, I won't stop her from killing you."

"She wouldn't kill me. Would you, Mione?"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that! You lost all rights to that name when you decided I was evil and a traitor!" She got up off the floor and spit in his face. "I never want to see you again, you two-faced bastard!" She flung open the door and bolted.

"Where did she go?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Albus answered.

"I may have an idea. But I wouldn't want Weasley spreading it around that we share quarters, would I?"

"Y-you share quarters?" Ron stuttered.

"NO! That's my entire point! You know what, I'm not going to explain sarcasm. I'm going to find Hermione."

She was right where he thought she was: curled up in a ball on his couch.

"Hermione?"

"I'm so sorry, Severus. Ron's right. I'm evil and I can't be trusted."

"Okay, one: stop apologizing for something you have no control over anymore, two: that pig is _not_ right and usually never is, and three: you are not evil and I trust you with my life, quite obviously." He sighed. "What did the Dark Lord tell you to do?"

"What?"

"Your memories showed him telling you to do something, but I was blocked from hearing it."

"Well, you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"He told me in order prove my loyalty I had to… to seduce Malfoy."

"Junior or Senior?"

"Junior. I would rather die than touch Lucius. Especially since he's the root of most of the pain during the Cruciatus."

"You're right. I don't like it. But you don't have a choice."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I have no reason to be mad at you. I can't stop you if this is what has to be done to keep you alive, Mione. I don't want you dead."

"I know you don't. And that's why I fell in love with you. You're not really evil either."

"Don't tell the first years that. Might lose respect."

Hermione laughed lightly. Without warning, she leaned in and kissed him. He responded a second later, but pulled away.

"Mione, we can't. You know we can't."

"Please, Sev? I don't want my first time to be with Draco. I don't even _like_ the little ferret."

"This isn't how I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be perfect for you. I wanted this war to be over."

"Severus, we're spies. It was never going to be picture perfect. I just want you. When I start my task, I won't be able to see you as often and it'll kill me being by his side when I should be at yours. Please. For me?"

His reply was leaning back in and kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

The next day, Hermione Apparated to Diagon Alley and went into the last store she ever would have before: _Witchy Woman_. The lady behind the counter was the over-friendly type. She left nothing to chance.

"Welcome to Witchy Woman! Are you interested in our negligees?"

Hermione steadied her breathing, controlling the furious blush that threatened her composure. She nodded.

"And what type of man would you be wanting to impress?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "A Slytherin."

Without another word, the woman headed into the back and returned with several pieces. "All of these will make a Slytherin drool at your feet. And you're in…?"

"Gryffindor."

"Well, then. Take your pick and they're on the house. I knew Gryffindors were bold and brave, but this is a feat that has never been attempted."

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't want me to pay you?"

"Of course I'm sure! If you succeed, you can pay me back then."

She nodded and picked four out of the ten pieces. The woman put them in a bag and handed it to Hermione.

Back at the school, she sank down on her bed. _**Merlin, what am I doing?**_

___Well, I'm not sure what Merlin says about this, but in my opinion you are doing what is necessary to survive._ Severus's internal voice was a comfort to her even though he was several floors below her.

_**Aren't you in a class right now, Severus?**_

_Yes, but I'm sure the sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs can manage to brew a simple Felix Felicis on their own._

_**I miss you, Sev. I don't want to do this anymore.**_

___It's too late to turn back. Now, you have to get through until the Final Battle, where you will openly change sides with me._

_**I know. But all I ask is that you don't think bad of me. I'll have to leave Hermione Bookworm behind and turn into Hermione Skank.**_

___I promise I won't think any less of you. Come to my chambers tonight, Mione. I have to tell you something._

_**Why can't you tell me now?**_

___It is something I refuse to say over thought-chat. Tonight at nine. See you then._

_**See you then**_**.**

Hermione sighed and slipped slowly into sleep.

"Hermione? Wake up."

She groaned. "What is it, Ginny?"

"Harry's looking for you. He said you promised to explain everything to him."

Hermione sat straight up in bed, wide awake.

"Gin, what time is it?"

"A little after eight. Why?"

"I have a little less than an hour to talk to Harry. Thanks, Gin."

Hermione made her way down to the Common Room, leaving behind a confused Ginny, and sat next to Harry, casting a Silencing Charm. "What I'm about to tell you, Harry, you must not repeat to anyone at any time. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. Hermione, what's going on?"

"Harry, you have to understand. I was tired of not being told anything with the Order and I knew I could help if someone would just let me. I got so sick of being ignored that I joined the Dark for the purpose of aiding the Light."

"Hermione, please tell me you're lying. You can't be a Death Eater!"

Hermione shook her head. "I may bear the Mark, but, no, I'm not. Not really. I've been spying for Dumbledore for about a week."

"And the rest of the Order is okay with this?"

"I wish. Mrs. Weasley said I can't be anywhere near the Burrow again and she sent a letter to Ron saying to keep an eye on me."

"Is that why he spread the rumor?"

"Yeah. Albus made him take an oath saying he couldn't talk about this to anyone who doesn't already know, so he had to make up another reason to ruin my life. He's seriously angry, Harry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm already an outcast with the Order and I don't think I could stand it if you were mad, too."

Harry sighed. "I could never be mad at you. Without you, we would have died a long time ago while searching for the sorcerer's stone."

Hermione hugged her best friend and released the Silencing Charm. "I have to go now, Harry."

"Are you being… called?"

"No. There's something Professor Snape wanted to talk to me about. Business, I guess you could call it."

Harry nodded. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks for understanding, Harry." She left and quietly made her way down to the dungeons steering clear of all the routes Filch liked to take. With her instinct to observe kicking in, she realized he was highly predictable. She softly knocked on the Potions classroom door.

It opened immediately and she was pulled inside. Severus's lips were on hers before she could take a breath.

"What's the occasion?" she teased.

"The occasion is that I can say it now. I can tell you I love you."

Hermione was speechless for a minute. "I love you, too, Severus!" She jumped into his arms and locked her legs around his waist.

"Not in the classroom, Hermione." He groaned when she started kissing his jaw and down his neck.

"Why not? The thrill of being caught is quite a turn on, don't you think? Especially since it's _your_ classroom."

"Even so, it's not very comfortable in here." He carried her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He proceeded to unbutton her shirt, kissing every new patch of skin he uncovered, and bathing in Hermione's moans.

"You 're torturing me, Severus."

"You do that to me every day in class, witch. It's payback time."


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

The next Friday, Hermione was summoned along with Severus. They were confused, but didn't show it.

"Severus, how nice to see you mended up again. The work of our little mudblood, I presume?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And Mudblood, have you prepared to begin your task?"

"I have, my Lord."

"Good. Tomorrow, you are going to a club in Muggle London to meet him. Severus, you are to chaperone to make sure Dumbledore doesn't try anything funny."

"To what extent am I to be involved, my Lord?"

"If the Order arrives, get them out of there. Otherwise, stay hidden. Now go."

They Apparated to Severus's room. Hermione instantly started to pace and list off the things she needed to do.

"I don't have anything slutty enough for Draco's tastes, so Transfiguration will be key. And then I'll need several sobering potions just in case. I have to wear the things I bought last weekend. Oh, Merlin, I have to wear heels!" She whined.

Severus just stared at her in mild shock.

"What?" she asked, self-conscious.

"I wasn't aware being a girl was so hard. I'll remember to count my blessings next time I complain about being a man."

Her expression perked up. "Oh, why didn't I think of that before?"

"Think of what? Me being a man? I would have thought it was obvious."

"Severus, I need to call in my first favor."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"On the contrary, you'll love it. I fear you may love it a little _too_ much, actually." She pushed him onto the bed and retreated to the bathroom. Bottles could be heard clinking against the sink through the door.

"Hermione, what are you doing in there?" he called to her.

There was no answer. Then the door opened and Hermione stepped out in a black leather mini-skirt, black four inch heels, and a purple silk off-the-shoulder top. Her makeup was natural until her eyes, which were dusted in smoky shadow. Her hair had been tamed to waves and it flowed down to the middle of her back.

"How do I look?"

Severus groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "Are you trying to kill me, woman? Dressed like that, I'll be breaking the look-don't-touch rule!"

He could feel the bed dip a little and then Hermione straddled his lap and leaned down to gain access to his ear.

"Maybe you want to take the first spin and I change the color of the top tomorrow?" she purred.

Severus tossed the pillow aside and flipped over so he on top of Hermione. "You're playing with fire, witch." He growled.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm a Gryffindor then. The House of the brave." She smirked at him.

"Yeah, okay. Let's see how _brave_ you are after you've been thoroughly teased. I can't wait to hear you beg."

"Not going to happen."

Twenty minutes later, she was proved wrong. Another ten minutes later, she was in a deep sleep, finally worn out.

"Hermione, wake up."

She groaned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to go back to Gryffindor Tower. I don't want Weasley blasting my door off its hinges."

"Ron completely hates me now, so it would be Harry blasting your door down." She sighed, stretched, and put on her clothes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Severus."

"Yes, you will."

Hermione got up earlier than usual the next morning. Breakfast in the Great Hall was a quiet affair and she was aware of four pairs of eyes on her. Ron was glaring at her, Harry was trying to figure out what to say to her, Severus was worried and nervous, and Albus was just watching her.

"Harry, how can you trust her?" Ron hissed at him.

"Because, Ron, she was my best friend before the shit hit the fan and she hasn't done anything to lose my trust. She told me the truth as soon as she could. As she did with you. Nothing has changed to me except you."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm going to go to the library. I'll see you later, Harry."

"Sure, Mione. See you later."

Those same pairs of eyes followed her as she left. And all four saw Draco Malfoy leave after her.

Hermione was curled up in a chair reading _Hogwarts: a History_ when Draco walked in. He leaned on the bookcase next to her.

"Can I help you, Draco?"

"He tells me that we're going to a club tonight. Can the Hogwarts Nerd manage to be sexy?"

Hermione looked up from the book. "Is that a challenge?"

"I think so, Granger."

"Well, then, challenge accepted. I have it on good authority that my outfit of choice is skanky enough for you."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, sure. Who did you call in? Severus?"

Hermione just laughed and put the book down. She stood and whispered in his ear. "See you tonight, Draco."

She left, leaving him staring after her in shock. She made her way down to the dungeons. In Severus's spare bedroom, she had everything laid out for that night. She double checked everything.

Skanky outfit, check; a change of shoes, check; hairbrush and makeup, check; purse with fake ID and money in it, check. All that was missing were the sobering potions and the morning after potion. Severus was brewing those especially for that night so they'd be more potent.

"Are you ready for this, Mione?" said a voice from the doorway.

She turned and hugged Severus, drinking his scent in. "No, but I can at least be prepared. And you'll still be there?"

"That is my job, yes. I can't leave you guys there, either. So I'm probably going to be there a while. By the way, what did Draco want from you earlier?"

"He wanted to know if I could be sexy. I said I had it on good authority that I will be. He asked if I had called you in to judge that."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't." Hermione smirked at him. "I guess everyone has a little Slytherin in them."

"Well, then. I'll leave you to your… preparations. Meet me here at eight tonight."

"The only thing I'm leaving this room for is food, Severus. I'll be here before you even show up."

Hermione hadn't been seen for the rest of the day, save for mealtimes. Ron, of course, was suspicious to the extreme and Harry didn't act any different than any other day.

At dinner, Hermione's nerves kicked in and was thankful Harry was talking to her to distract her.

"Why does Malfoy keep looking at you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione sent a smirk Draco's way and turned to Harry. "Business. If everything goes according to plan, you'll find out at the next Order meeting."

"I don't think I follow you."

"We have suspicions that Draco isn't loyal to the Dark Lord at all. We think he wants to change sides, but is afraid to."

"Because of his father, right?"

Hermione set her goblet of pumpkin juice down. "Harry, he has every right to be afraid. Lucius isn't the nicest man out there. His Crucio's hurt like hell."

"He's Crucioed you?"

Hermione nodded. "Several times. He honestly wants me dead, but is too scared of the Dark Lord to do anything about it."

Everyone was dismissed after dinner and Hermione took a detour and went straight to the dungeons.

Half an hour later, Hermione was in the outfit with a set of Slytherin green negligee under it. Her hair was wavy and her eyes screamed 'sex me'. Lavender couldn't even have done it any better.

"Will I see you tonight?" Hermione asked Severus when he walked into the room.

"Not unless you get attacked. After I Apparate you to the alley next to the club, I will put a Notice-me-Not Charm on myself and follow you in."

The clock chimed nine and they Disapparated.

They reappeared in a dark alley. Hermione turned to Severus.

"Go." He said. "I'll be right behind you."

She nodded and left him there. She showed the bouncer her ID and was allowed in. She looked around before Draco caught her eye. He was the only blonde one at the bar.

She walked up to him and leaned on the bar. "Looking for a date?" she said.

"Bugger off. I'm not in the mood for whores."

Hermione smiled. "I'm not sure whether or not I should be offended, Draco."

Draco did a double take. "Well, fuck, Granger. You clean up nice after all."

She put her hand on his arm. "My name is Hermione, Draco. Dance with me." She pulled him by the front of his shirt onto the dance floor.

On the floor, he turned her around and put his hands on her waist, grinding her against him. She moved in time with him and held his hands in place.

"Why are you doing this, Granger?" He growled in her ear.

She smirked and moved his hands lower. "I have no desire to die, Malfoy. This is purely for my own benefit."

"You should have been in Slytherin."

"I am by association. Apparently I'm not attracted to anyone in the other three Houses either. So as you can see, I'm in a bit of a tight spot."

He pulled her closer to him. Close enough where his erection was pressing against her lower back. "And the plan is to get me in one as well?"

"I was hoping we could hold off until we were both shitfaced. No offense, but it isn't _you_ I'm attracted to."

"I'm cool with that. But I _am_ wondering who has caught your eye."

"Not like this is any of your business, but he's caught a whole lot more than my eye. I'm only doing this so I don't die."

"Interesting." He dragged her over to the bar and ordered at least a dozen tequila and vodka shots.

"Draco, I said 'shitfaced', not in St. Mungo's with liver failure."

"I have a high alcohol tolerance." He said as he knocked back three of them consecutively. "Better hurry before there aren't any left, Granger."

Hermione snorted and downed six shots within thirty seconds. She made a face and held herself steady on the bar. She reached for another, but Draco caught her hand.

"Nope. You're drunk into delirium already. These two are mine." He polished of the twelve shot round and took her hand leading her to the back where their room waited.

"If I'm delirious then what are you?" Hermione giggled.

"Sex-deprived." He closed the door and pressed her against it, kissing down her neck and reaching up her skirt.

The faintest voice in the back of her head told her this wasn't right, but she ignored it and tugged off Draco's shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him. He picked her up and put her on the bed, his lips never leaving hers. It was when he came up for air that she noticed something was wrong.

"Draco? Are you alright?" When he didn't answer her she pulled back and looked at his face. He looked guilty. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm taking you away from whoever you fell for."

"That's not all. What else?"

"I don't want to be one of them, Hermione. I don't want to kill people." He looked away from her and down at his hands.

"You want to get out, don't you?"

He nodded. "Are you going to tell the Dark Lord on me?"

"No. But I need you to trust me, Draco. This can't work without trust. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I can get you out to an extent, but the rest requires the assistance of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Please don't get them involved. They won't believe me."

"So? Over half of them don't believe _me_. But there are a few who will help you. Just stay here for a minute." She got off the bed and went to the next room over. She knocked on the door a few times before it was opened.

A man who looked like anyone except Severus stood there, but she knew it was him from the way he stood. "Hermione? Is everything okay?"

"Draco needs our help." She whispered. "He wants to get out from his ranks."

"Go tell him I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded and went back to her room.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to talk to one of the Order's best fighters. He says we can help you and should be here any minute now. You should probably get dressed."

Draco did as he was told and sat back on the bed. "Who is it?"

Hermione smiled as someone knocked on the door. The passcode knock she and Severus discussed before they left. She opened it and let him in. Thankfully, he looked like his usual self.

"Thanks for coming, Severus." She closed the door behind him.

"I was here anyway, Hermione."

To say Draco was shocked would be an understatement. "S-Severus? You're with the Order of the Phoenix?"

"So it would seem." He handed both Draco and Hermione sobering potions. Then gave Hermione the morning after potion.

"That isn't needed. We didn't get that far."

He put the potion back in his pocket and faced Draco again. "Hermione tells me you want to join us. Is this true?"

"Y-yes. I'm tired of being a pawn, Severus."

"Well, switching sides won't stop you from being a pawn, but you'll be tortured less. We don't like to use those types of methods." Hermione put in. She stretched back and her stomach was uncovered from under the negligee's top. She caught Severus looking from his peripheral vision and smiled. "Mind out of the gutter, Severus. We have more important things to worry about right now."

"Well, then maybe you should do us all a favor and transfigure that _thing_ into something a little more modest!"

"Fine then!" She went into the bathroom and changed into hip-hugging jeans and a low cut t-shirt. When she came back out, Draco and Severus were in a deep discussion. They looked up and Severus crossed his arms.

"That isn't fair and you know it!"

"And who says I fight fair? Why is it you Slytherins fight dirty and then complain when someone else does the same thing?"

"Just get over here and help us plan."

"I don't see how my insight would affect anything. Remember most of the people in the Inner Circle don't really like me right now?"

Severus reached out to her. "Just come here."

She rolled her eyes and took his hand, allowing him to sit her on his leg. He put his arm around her waist so she didn't fall.

"He's the Slytherin you were talking about, isn't he?" Draco asked.

"It all depends." She answered.

"On what?"

"On if you pass the Order's tests. You see, even they don't know which side we are truly on despite us risking our lives for information." Severus sneered.

"Stop that, Severus. You look too much like a teacher when you do that."

"I _am_ a teacher, Hermione."

"Yes, but I'd rather you didn't look like one until I graduate. It's… creepy."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Creepy? I've been described as a lot of things, but creepy is a new one."

"No it's not. I just said it out loud. Can we get back to planning before you find a reason to take a hundred points from Gryffindor?"

"Fine then, know-it-all. Do you have something in mind?"

"Of course, I do. If we put my plan in action, the Order should be able to take out a good six to twelve Death Eaters."

"What kind of plan is this, Granger?" Draco inquired.

She smirked at him. "How do you feel about being used as bait?"


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

The next Order meeting was held just over a month after Hermione had been acknowledged as a spy and 48 hours after the development of the plan. This time _everyone _was in attendance including Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron. While Severus was in with them, Hermione waited outside the kitchen door waiting until Severus's signal to reveal Draco.

"This is ridiculous!" Molly yelled. "Why are Death Eaters willing to come to the Order _now_? Why not before?"

"Because it took a great deal of alcohol to get him to confess his true views on the War. Hermione, believe it or not has been doing her job!" Severus replied.

"I wasn't aware her job was to get drunk and risk getting knocked up with a Death Eater's spawn! I thought her job was to gather _useful _information for us!"

Draco had to hold Hermione back so she didn't blast down the door and hurt someone or herself. They both listened as Severus came to her defense.

"You insolent ungrateful woman!" He yelled back at Molly. "It was her task set by the Dark Lord to go to that club and seduce Draco Malfoy! Instead, she was able to turn the tables and get him to admit that he doesn't want to do it anymore! Hermione, bring him in!"

Draco stayed behind Hermione at all times and she stayed close to Severus. He was tense and she could tell his control was slowly slipping.

"You need to calm down." She whispered to him, putting a hand on his back. No one but Draco saw this.

Molly, once again, flew off the handle. "You can't be serious! Why the hell should we trust her? She went and got the Mark and didn't tell anyone for over two months! Why should we believe her now?!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Look, I know you don't like me anymore and I'm okay with that now, but at least give Draco a chance. Normally, I wouldn't involve you and keep him as a covert operative, but he's too far in to just do that. We need to make him disappear… a complete blackout on his location."

"I can't sit here while the Order harbors a Death Eater!" Molly argued back.

"Technically, you're harboring three of them and you're making the huge mistake of thinking we came here for permission. We only came here to let you know about the operation."

Remus stepped in. "What operation?"

"Use Draco to take out at least six Death Eaters. We put out a ransom note to his father and the Dark Lord and ambush them."

"Won't they be expecting that?"

"Possibly, which is why Severus and I can't be on the Order's side during this. We have to be with the Dark Lord and play the parts of loyal followers. The cover story is that the Order launched an attack at the restaurant Draco and I are dining at and captured him."

"Then why are you not taken prisoner?" Remus asked.

Hermione smiled at him. "Because I'm in the Order of course. They wouldn't lock up one of their own."

Remus nodded and began to pace.

"Come to think of it, Hermione, no one in this room has ever seen your Mark apart from Severus and Albus. Why is that?" Harry pointed out.

Hermione's face darkened and she laughed lightly. "Honestly, Harry? Very few people like me on just my word. Can you imagine what the reaction would be if they had proof?" She pulled her cloak closer around her as she shivered. The shivers soon turned into full on convulsions. She collapsed onto the floor.

Harry stood up in alarm. "Hermione!" He moved toward her.

Severus and Draco got to her before Harry did. Draco held her head and Severus made sure she couldn't hurt herself by holding onto her hands.

"Snape, what is going on?" Harry demanded.

Ignoring Harry's tone, he answered. "It's the after effects of Lucius's last Crucio on her yesterday. He wasn't happy about her task, to say the least."

"So you _did_ shag her!" Ron yelled.

"NO, Weasley. As all three of us has said: it never got that far! But we _did_ have to plant false memories in our heads. Without those, neither she nor I would be here right now!"

"We need to get her out. She can't keep doing this." Arthur said quietly.

Severus turned to look at him, trying not to twist Hermione's wrists too far. "And how do you suppose we do that? I've tried several times to get her out and every single time, she's refused and I've gotten Crucioed by the Dark Lord!"

"Voldemort knows you're trying to get her out?" This worried Albus.

"No. But he knows she's upset and other than Draco, I'm the only one who has regular contact with her."

"I know what to do. But I don't want to say it in front of Hermione. She'll take my head off later if she hears it now." Draco said.

Severus and Draco looked down at Hermione, who was now still and out cold.

"I'll take her upstairs." Severus said. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Draco didn't move from his spot on the floor. All he could do was stare at the spot where Hermione was.

Harry knelt next to him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd day you have a thing for Hermione, _Draco_."

Draco shook his head. "I don't. It's just… I owe her my life. She's the one that did all this for me. And I don't know why."

"Because she's a caring person." Severus said from the bottom of the stairs. "Once she stopped being pissed off at me for ratting her out, she was a very good friend. Always there when I got back from a meeting to heal me and willing to try and save me if she was there. I talked her out of that one, of course, but still… the thought was there."

"That sounds like Hermione. Doesn't it, Ron?"

"I… guess so."

"Merlin and the Gods, Ron! Why can't you see she isn't evil? She's been there for us for the last seven years and one mistake on her part turns you against her! The same with you, Molly! She's been your second daughter for six years and you treat her like she's got the plague! What is wrong with you people?"

Without warning, there were yells of pain coming from Severus and Draco and screams coming from Hermione upstairs. She stumbled down the stairs, holding onto her left arm, tears streaking her face.

"What did we do?" she shrieked at Severus.

"I don't know!" Severus was standing with his head against a wall.

"Whatever it is, he's mad." Draco groaned. He was still on the floor.

"We- we have to go. Now." Severus tugged Draco off the floor and summoned their robes. When they were dressed and masked, they Disapparated.

They fell at the feet of the Dark Lord, all three shaking with pain. "My Lord?" They asked in unison.

They knew something was wrong when he spoke before he Crucioed. "You three… are a disappointment. I trusted you within the walls of Hogwarts as spies and you betray me. You were closest to the boy, Mudblood. I should have known you wouldn't last on my side: Hermione Granger." He picked her up by the front of her robe and unmasked her, throwing her back down.

He turned to Severus. "You were closest to Dumbledore and to me for over twenty years. I hate to admit I was wrong about your loyalties: Severus Snape." He did the same thing to Severus as he did to Hermione.

Then he turned to Draco. "You were the most shocking betrayal of all. I would have thought your father drilled it into your head that I was not to be crossed: Draco Malfoy." Within seconds, Draco joined Severus and Hermione on the ground. "How touching… the Pureblood, the Half-Blood, and the Mudblood."

Sending a Slicing Hex at Hermione, his eyes lit up at the sight of her blood.

Fighting the urge to scream in pain, Hermione slowly crawled over to Severus's side and lay next to him. She gripped his robes, hoping this wasn't the last time she was ever able to be close to him. "Severus…" she whispered. "Don't leave me…"

"Never." He whispered back to her, gently taking the hand on his robes in his own. "I promise I will never leave you."

"How sweet… the Half-Blood and Mudblood together. Draco, you must feel like such a third wheel. _Crucio!_"

They felt the pain of the Cruciatus wash over them and Severus did not break eye contact with Hermione. Neither of them yelled out. She flinched as Draco screamed.

_**We need to get out of here, Severus!**_

_I know, but I can't Apparate while we're on the ground! _

_**Wandless magic… use your wandless magic! Once we're under your shield, I'll Apparate us out!**_

Severus closed off his mind, still not breaking eye contact. Slowly, the pain subsided and they were able to stand. The Dark Lord's eyes were even redder with fury. He shot random spells at them, but nothing could get through the shield Severus had created.

He gripped Hermione tighter and she held her hand out to Draco. As soon as their hands made contact, she spun on his heel and disappeared, leaving a very pissed off Voldemort behind them.

The trio landed outside Grimmauld Place. Severus held onto Hermione, who was losing blood faster than her body could replace it, and sent Draco inside to get help.

Molly and Remus were the ones who came out.

"What happened to her?" Molly demanded.

"_Now_ of all times you choose to care?! Fix her and then we can discuss this!" Severus snapped.

Molly staunched the blood flow and patched up Hermione's side. "Remus, take her inside and get her in a room while I take care of these two."

Hermione cried out in pain from being picked up, but remained unconscious as Remus took her inside.

"What happened?" Ron's voice shot up an octave.

"We don't know. Your mom's finishing up with Severus and Draco. They should be in soon." He carefully walked up the stairs, not wanting to wake Hermione and set her on a bed in the room next to the library. He came back down just as Severus, Molly, and Draco stepped in the door.

"Well?"

"You got your wish. Hermione is no longer in the Death Eater ranks. And neither are Draco and I. Our covers were blown."

"_How_? You were under every protection possible from discovery!"

"I don't know! Someone obviously told. We got extremely lucky! If I hadn't been able to use wandless magic and if Hermione didn't have her quick thinking we'd be dead!"

"By the way, how did you do that? I didn't hear either you or her speak once, other than when…"

Severus silenced Draco with a look. "It's a skill that took several hours of training to master."

_**Severus…**_

He suddenly looked up at the ceiling, with no reason that the others could see. Waiting a moment just in case she spoke again, he looked back at everyone else.

"We have to get her out to one of the safe houses. There will be a price on all three of our heads."

"Why should we put her in a safe house? She's useless to us now!"

"For Merlin's sake, Molly! You still haven't changed, have you? She's done everything for the Order and you still see her as a threat! Well, congratulations, she is now incredibly emotionally unstable!"

A blood-curdling scream filled his ears and he fell to the floor grasping his head. Everyone ducked as the glass and crystal lamps on the walls shattered.

"Severus, is that you?" Remus asked.

"No! It's Hermione!" He scrambled up the stairs and entered her room, everyone else filing in behind him.

Hermione was lying on the bed, still as ever.

"No way is she that calm on the inside." Severus said, still holding his head. He stumbled over to her bed, the screaming in his ears affecting his vision. He knelt next to her. "Hermione? You there?"

The screaming stopped to hear his voice, but began again when it died away.

"Okay. Hermione, I know you can hear me. I need you to wake up." He put his hand by her side, but moved it back looking at it. It was covered in blood. He knew he didn't have much time before she left them permanently. He had only one option left:

"Miss Granger, I swear to Merlin if you don't wake up this instant, I will give you detention for the rest of the school year with Filch!"

The screaming got louder and he was forced onto his back on the floor. Just as quickly, it went away and the entire room was silent with the exception of two sets of clipped breathing.

"Severus, I don't have detention, do I?" Came Hermione's weak voice from the bed.

Severus laughed lightly, wincing. "No, Miss Granger, you don't. Why, pray tell, is it that you only follow directions when your education is threatened?" He pulled himself up and sat on the edge of her bed.

He could see she was pale from the loss of blood. He gathered the necessary items to replace her bandage and set to work.

"I don't know. It's all I've ever had before. I've had to prove myself against Pureblood Power and I guess not doing my best scares me… among other things." She looked down at his hands, watching them. "You kept your promise." She whispered.

His hands didn't falter when he answered. "I always keep my promises, Hermione. Not always in the… traditional sense, but, I make sure to follow through somehow." He tied up the bandage and closed the supplies bag.

"Thank you."

He stood up. "Anytime, though I hope this is the last time you get injured this badly. You should get some rest."

Hermione nodded, but grabbed his hand when he turned to leave. "Don't go breaking promises now, Severus." Her tone was teasing, but he could hear the worry behind it.

He conjured a chair and sat next to the bed, shooing every out.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Downstairs, Molly, Remus, Harry, and Ron were all locked in a discussion about what they thought was going on with Hermione and Severus. Draco was trying not to draw attention to himself, hoping to be able to get out of answering questions on their maybe/maybe not relationship.

"I swear, if he lays one finger on her, I'll tear him to shreds." Ron growled.

"Honestly, Ron, you couldn't take out Snape if you tried. But I have to agree with you." Harry said.

"It's pedophilia is what it is!" Molly shrieked.

"Hermione is of age, Molly, due to her use of a Time-Turner." Remus said quietly.

"When the hell did Hermione get her hands on a Time-Turner?"

"Third year. She saved Buckbeak and busted Sirius out of the tower prison with it." Harry answered. "I went with her."

"So you're of age, too?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. I only went with her for a few hours. Not enough to impact my biological age. By then, she had been using it all year."

"It's still wrong! On every single level possible! He is her teacher!"

A silence rang in the air and everyone looked either down at the floor or at the door. Remus was the first to speak.

"Draco, what do you know about them?"

"Not much. You guys were around them more than I was. What I do know is that neither will allow the other to die in their place. Hermione was inches from death and she made Severus promise never to leave her."

"And did he?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

"He did. No offense, Weasley, but you're trying to break a bond so strong…" Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't waste your energy on it. They'll give tenfold what they take in. The ultimate spy couple."

"Yes, but they are no longer spies!"

"That doesn't mean they're any less capable of helping! If you shouldn't trust anyone it's me! They've been on your side since the beginning and one mistake turns you against them! What is wrong with you people? I think the Death Eaters had a better system than this and it was all torture, rape, and murder!"

Draco's outburst caught them all off guard and for the next week, even Molly treated Severus and Hermione with a small amount of respect.

Albus gave the retired spies a new role in the Order: trainers. Since the Auror members couldn't be there all the time, Severus and Hermione were the instructors. One particular meeting was rougher than usual…

Ron had just sent a Slicing Hex through Hermione's shoulder and behind her knee. She dropped her wand and fell on one knee to the floor.

"Damn it!" she yelled. Her face grew dark and her hands balled into fists. She closed her eyes and fought back the waves of energy that shook her body.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and Ron backed off. Severus looked at him. "What did you do, Weasley?"

"What she told me to!"

"Which was?"

"Hit her with a hex!"

"What did you hit her with?"

"Slicing Hex. What's wrong with her?"

Severus ignored this and forced his way through the physical shield Hermione had created around her with magic. He knelt next to her. "What's got your tongue, Hermione?"

"Why can't I do it? Why can't I control my powers?"

Severus healed the cuts from the Slicing Hex and then cast a curse detection spell over her. "That dirty, rotten bastard." He hissed.

"What?"

"A power-triggered reverse binding spell. Complicated, but easy enough to go undetected when the victim is otherwise… preoccupied."

"He did this to _enhance_ my powers? But, that doesn't make sense, Severus! Why would the Dark Lord want to enhance my powers?"

Severus closed his eyes and looked away from her. "Because they'll kill you from the inside out. It saves him the job."

"But how did he cast it on me?"

"It was probably laced in with the Slicing Hex. It got into your blood and worked several times faster than if it had just come in contact with your skin."

For the first time in a week, Hermione looked truly scared. "I-I'm going to die? I mean, I thought it would be from one too many tortures or a revel gone too far, but never like this… by my own gifts. Can it be reversed?"

"It's so rare for it to take hold that no one bothered finding a cure."

"What do you mean 'take hold'?"

"The intended victim needs to have a specific set of traits and emotions at the time it is cast. Without those, it's pointless." Severus's voice had gone quiet.

Hermione saw a tear run down his cheek. "Well, this is the worst case of irony I've ever met in my life…"

"This isn't funny, Hermione! You're dying and there's nothing I can do about it! You aren't the first person to have left me this way!" he exploded at her. He stood and began to walk away, as much as he wanted to stay.

She stood and ran to him, stopping his departure. She, too, was crying now. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Severus. And I'll be damned if I sit here helpless! If I'm going to go, then I'm taking out some Death Eaters with me! And I'll need you by my side to do that. I know I'm going to go, but please don't leave me." She forced him to turn around and she hugged him with everything she had.

He pulled her closer to him and hung on. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to find a cure for this, Mione. I swear to you."

"That promise will be hard to keep, Sev. Are you sure you want to make it?"

"I've never been more sure. I will save you if I die trying." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I know you're the one with four favors left, but may I borrow one?"

"Of course. What do you want?"

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You… as my wife."

This brought on a new round of tears from Hermione. "Severus, that isn't a favor. I'd be honored."

They exited the Room of Requirement in search of Albus. The only thing the students saw was a severely pissed off Potions Master and a teary Gryffindor. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

In the Headmaster's office, everything was explained and the wedding plans began. The only ones who were attending were Tonks, Remus (on orders from Tonks), Ginny, Harry (on orders from Ginny), and Draco. It was to take place one week before school resumed for the winter holidays and to remain a secret to all except the attendants. That gave them four days to prepare.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

The morning of the ceremony, Hermione sat in front of the mirror, waiting for Ginny and Tonks to arrive. They were helping her get ready. She just stared at herself. She looked the same, save a few minor differences. Her eyes were emotionless and her face was smile-less, despite the day. It disgusted her that this event was brought on by her impending death. She began to cry.

"Mione? Why are you crying?" Came the voice of Ginny from the doorway. "You want to marry him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Gin. It's just that I don't want to die! I don't want to make the miserable man happy and then break his heart again."

Tonks appeared behind Ginny. "He's been keeping that promise, you know. He never leaves the library and he's always reading something on the spell."

"He's like you during exam month. If I were closer to him, I'm sure I would smack him for it, too." Ginny put in.

Hermione laughed and wiped away her tears. "Alright, you've made your point. Now make me pretty. I don't want to be a zombie walking down the aisle."

"You're already beautiful, Mione. We only need to add a few little things."

Ginny and Tonks set to work. In the dungeons, Severus was being worked on by Draco. Harry and Remus stood in the corner. They didn't like the idea of Hermione marrying him, but they knew she loved him.

Draco stood back with the others after he was done and they allowed Severus one last moment of bachelor peace.

The ceremony itself was quick. Hermione was crying, but a smile was always present to counter them. Severus never let go of her hand and his eyes were fiery with emotion. There was no reception, but rather a sendoff. Hermione and Severus had both agreed to go to her parents' house afterward.

With a shaking hand, she knocked on the door. It was opened almost immediately.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mom. Can we come in?"

"Of course!" she let them in and took their coats. "What did we do to allow such a surprise visit?"

"Is Dad here? This is a long story and it's best if you both hear it."

"Frank! Hermione's here!"

Frank Granger came down the stairs. "You don't have to yell, Lydia. I can hear you just fine. Hey, Mione! How are you?"

"Good, I guess. Can we all talk in the living room? It's important."

Lydia finally saw Hermione's expression and looked to Severus, who had not left her side. "Is she hurt? And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Severus Snape. I think it's best if we are sitting for Hermione to tell you what's happening." Severus looked down at Hermione with concern when she flinched slightly. "Where?"

"Severus, I'm fine." Her voice was weak.

"Don't you dare play games with me, Hermione. Now where does it hurt?"

"It's just my side. Probably another after affect. I'm fine."

"Can she sit, Mrs. Granger? I can't help her when she's standing."

"Right this way." A mildly alarmed Lydia led them into the living room.

Severus helped Hermione to the couch and kneeled in front of her. "Which side?"

"The right." Hermione flinched again.

"This may hurt, but really no worse than we usually got." Severus put his hand on her side and used his fingers to press in- hard.

Hermione whimpered and closed her eyes, hands balling into fists.

"Hey! What are you doing to Mione?" Frank yelled.

"Stay back. It's this or a full blown seizure. Your choice."

They stayed back and watched as he pressed harder and harder into her side. Finally, she gasped out, grabbing Severus's hand and pulling it back. Her features lightened back up and she relaxed a little… until she realized she had used her left hand to pull Severus back. Her rings were now in full view.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Did you get married without telling us?" Lydia yelled.

Hermione flinched again, but this time in fear of her mother. "That's why I'm here, actually. I just have to tell you the rest of the story before I get to that."

"And what is your professor doing here?"

"I'm here as her escort…" he looked to Hermione, who nodded, "and her husband." He let his own wedding band catch the light.

"I fail to see why she needs either!"

"I need an escort because there is a price on my head! And I _wanted_ to marry Severus- there was no scandal about it!"

Lydia sighed and pulled Frank down next to her on the couch. "Perhaps you'd better explain."

"Mom, Dad, do you trust me? The fact that I would never lie to you unless it was to save your lives?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"I know you've been getting the _Prophet_ to keep up, but there's something that isn't mentioned in there. The group called the Death Eaters, you know about them, right?"

"Yes, but Mione, what is this about?"

"There is a group countering the Death Eater campaign known as the Order of the Phoenix. Both Hermione and myself are members." Severus continued. "Many years ago, I turned spy for Albus Dumbledore using my rank in the Death Eaters to gain knowledge that the Order otherwise could not obtain." He lifted his sleeve and the Dark Mark pulsed on his arm, inactive, but very much alive.

Hermione took over. "Then, about six months ago, the Order gained a new spy. She was discovered by Severus about a month and a half in. They worked together to gain information and bring down as many Death Eaters as they could. But…"

"But our place as spies was uncovered and we were thrown from every information source on the inside. We just barely escaped. If we hadn't, we'd be dead. Hermione especially due to her blood status."

"Don't worry, Sev, he's getting there." Hermione also lifted her sleeve. The Mark bore the same countenance as Severus's. She turned to her parents. "If you _ever_ see these marks on people other than us, _get away._ They will not hesitate to kill you if they know who you are."

As pale as they were, Frank and Lydia composed themselves quickly. "What does this have to do with you marrying your professor?"

"While I was spying with and being taken care of by Severus, I realized what I felt wasn't a schoolgirl crush. I honestly and truly loved him… and I still do."

"I noticed much of the same in myself. I tried to fight it, but it was the night she brought Weasley back with her to heal me that I fully understood I couldn't hide from it. I swore to her I would protect her no matter what the cost."

"Then an Order meeting was called. I had just woken up from a Cruciatus induced seizure- the thing Severus prevented tonight. The Dark Lord summoned us. We could tell by the pain of it something was horribly wrong. Our cover had been blown wide open. Using our combined power, we were able to get out of there."

"But, Hermione got hit with a Slicing Hex before I could get my shield up. It was foolish of me, but I allowed her to Apparate us out. The Dark Lord had combined a power enhancing curse with the Slicing Hex and it got into her blood."

"But isn't getting more power a good thing? Can't you use it against this man?"

"Mr. Granger, I'm doing everything I possibly can to save Hermione, but it's a curse. Her powers will grow so much they will look for an out from her body. Unless I can find a cure, she…" Severus stopped, not able to continue.

Hermione hugged him, holding his hand. "It's going to be okay, Sev. Ginny told me that if she was any friendlier to you, she'd have smacked you by now for holing yourself up in the library like that."

"What else can I do? After you agreed to marry me, I thought at some point you'd realize what a mistake you made and if you wanted to leave, _I_ wanted you to leave on your own terms."

"Oh, Severus, I didn't make a mistake tonight. You know I love you."

This seemed to be his undoing. Heartbreaking sobs wrenched their way out of his throat. He held Hermione closer than ever and buried his face in her hair. She cried right along with him and all her parents could do was watch.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Everyone knew the Final Battle was drawing closer. Voldemort had given the Order a message through the murder of a Muggle family.

With the date set for May 2nd, Severus, Draco, and Hermione drilled the Order members into the ground- Harry especially. One particular day was awful. He was training with Hermione and was Stunned for the fourth time in a row.

"Merlin, Harry, would you put up your shields and open your eyes?! That could easily have been the Killing Curse!" She scolded.

"If you'd just let up for a minute-''

"The Dark Lord won't _let up for a minute_, Harry! He'll kill you the second he gets a chance!"

"What the bloody hell are _you_ worried about? You probably won't even _see_ the Final Battle!"

Severus, training Ron, heard this and immediately stepped in front of Harry, facing Hermione. "Don't do it. We need him around."

Ron could see Hermione was seething and backed off along with Harry and the rest of the Order. Severus only got closer to her.

"Stay away." She warned.

He stepped closer and pressed her against a wall. "Don't bottle it up. It'll only increase the rate of spreading. Go on, Mione… hit me."

"No." she whispered.

"Better me than Potter, though he could use it once and a while."

"No."

Seeing he was getting nowhere, he switched tactics. "You know he's right. You won't see the battle. You were stupid to think you could, stupid to think I've actually been searching for a cure for you. You're just a burden to the entire Order!" his voice was cold and sharp, cutting Hermione down.

"NO!" she snapped and kicked him away from her, casting a simultaneous Stinging Hex at him.

Severus gritted his teeth and dealt with the pain, knowing it was far less than hers. He gasped as it suddenly ended.

Hermione also gasped and ran to his side, kneeling next to him. "Oh, Merlin, Severus. I'm so sorry- I don't know what happened to me." She was crying.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten much worse from a lot more sadistic. And don't cry. You know I can't comfort you here."

Hermione subconsciously rubbed the finger where no one but her and Severus knew her rings were. She nodded and stood up. She walked over to Harry. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I know how much it means to you to win this war. It rivals even _my_ reason. I'm also sorry for asking for what you were never given."

Hermione let out a small laugh and hugged him. "Forgiven and forgotten." She smiled again and turned to Severus. "Three…"

Severus's eyes widened slightly, but he moved his wand to his left hand, a sword appearing in his right. "Two… are you sure about this?"

Hermione repeated the process with her wand and sword. She took a swipe so close, he bent over backwards to dodge it.

"Whoa! What happened to 'one'?"

Hermione shrugged. "You talk too much, you know that?"

She took another swing and this time he blocked it with his own weapon, vibrations going up both their arms. Tangible energy circled around their feet; Hermione's was a deep purple whereas Severus's was a dark green.

Albus watched with slight amusement as the energy grew and brightened. This was sure to be an entertaining fight, indeed.

Draco's gaze went from the pair of spies to the Headmaster and back three times. Finally, he said something. "We need to get behind shields! Any stray spell could injure us beyond fighting- Potter especially!"

"You are correct, Draco." Albus closed his eyes and the room produced shields and everyone took cover behind them. "Now, watch and see why they are the best choice in spies we had."

Swords still connected, Severus and Hermione began circling. Their eyes never wandered and their wands were pointed at the ground. It wasn't until curses and hexes flew from the energy rings did the Order notice their wands were magically connected to the energy.

Severus was the first to move his weapon. Hermione followed him with her eyes and dodged the stab, ducking under a swing where her head just was.

Staying low to the ground, she got closer and closer to him, dodging every blow, spell, swing, and stab he sent her way. The Order looked on, once again mesmerized by the duo. No one had known she was so flexible, not to mention lethal.

When Hermione got too close, Severus's energy ring flew up a shield and threw her back three feet. She groaned as she hit the floor. She got up and glared at him with a deathly gleam in her eyes. She repositioned her sword and her own energy ring glowed brighter and brighter and surrounded her from head to toe.

"Now _that_, Hermione, is cheating." Severus said.

"What? Only you're allowed to be Slytherin?"

"Until you graduate, it is your job to be the _Gryffindor_ Princess. What kind of example are you setting now?"

Behind the shields, Draco snorted. He had heard this conversation several times over.

"Why is that cheating?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor Princess?" Ron asked at the same time.

"Yes, Weasley. Gryffindor Princess. As in, mess with her and you'll get set straight by the entire House of Gryffindor. Even _I_ learned that one." Draco sneered.

Ron shrugged and turned to Remus, who was answering Harry's question.

"By using her energy ring to make a complete shield around her, the only hope Severus has of getting through it is distracting her enough for her to lose concentration on it. Like a Patronus, it only stays as long as you concentrate."

"How will he go about distracting her? She's the most focused person here!" Ron asked.

"There… is one way, but I honestly hope he finds some other way. Otherwise it could end in bloodshed." Remus looked to Tonks, Harry, and Ginny. They understood his meaning immediately.

"What way?" Molly demanded.

"Let me put it this way: if Hermione wins, you'll never have to know; if Severus wins, you'll know instantly."

Harry groaned quietly and Ginny and Tonks just looked uneasily at each other. This could either end really well or really badly.

They watched as Severus smirked and began to mutter something. The shock was clear enough on Hermione's face for everyone to find out she knew what he was saying.

Harry was confused. "What is he telling her?"

Tonks and Ginny smiled and Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. Understanding passed his face, then slight discomfort. "Why you two think that's sweet is beyond me." He said shaking his head.

"You remembered?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Of course I remembered. I was there, wasn't I?"

Hermione blinked and her shield came down. There were tears in her eyes. "Well, yes, but not many guys remember something like that."

Severus looked at her as if she'd gone insane. "Since when do I rank _anywhere_ with 'other guys'?"

Hermione walked to him and stood so they were almost touching. "You've never ranked anywhere with other guys, Severus." She smiled and lifted her sword so it was right above his pulse point. "Except how easily it is for a woman to distract you. Toss your sword and hand me your wand."

He did as she said and growled at her. "That was a dirty blow."

She picked up his sword and returned his wand. "Like Harry, I was almost put in Slytherin. Can you imagine if I was the _Slytherin_ Princess?"

"Sure. You'd have a reign of terror right next to Draco- the Slytherin Prince."

Draco stepped out from behind the glass shield. "Nah, I think that honor goes to you, Severus. I will forever be the Slytherin Sex God."

Severus and Hermione rolled their eyes, Harry and Ron gagged, Tonks and Ginny laughed, and Albus and Remus just watched with mild amusement.

"Draco, I hate to break it to you, but the day you become the Slytherin Sex God will be the day Minerva McGonagall becomes Head of Slytherin House." Hermione said in a mock-mothering tone.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Had you been in Slytherin, you'd be singing a different tune, _Granger_."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Severus, can I kill him?"

"No."

"You know, Granger, as the Slytherin Princess, you'd have a lot more… opportunities than the others."

"Can I kill him _now_?"

"No."

"Still, I may make an exception for you. You don't look half bad in green."

"Oh come on, Severus! It'll be quick and mess-free, I promise!"

"No."

"How do you feel about clubbing, Granger? Last time was kinda fun, actually. I'm sure you remember."

"Now?"

Severus sighed. "Go ahead. But stop at seriously injured. I don't want a dead body on my hands."

"Wait! Remus, you never told us what he did to distract her!" Ron said.

"Tell and you'll be out of Wolfsbane, _Moony_."

"S-sorry Ron. My lips are sealed."

"Mione, will you tell us?"

"Nope. Not my choice to make. Sorry."

"Professor Snape?"

"Why the hell would I tell you anything?"

"Harry, Ginny, Tonks?"

"Um, well, if I tell you, Remus is still screwed." Tonks bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"I'm not telling and Harry wants to keep all his bits, so he's not telling, either."

"Professor Dumbledore? You have got to know something!"

"I'm afraid, Ronald, if they do not wish to tell anyone, I am sworn to secrecy as well. Staff meeting in ten, Severus."

Severus nods and watches as Albus exits. "I can promise everyone in here will know only when Hermione is ready to tell you. Until then, kindly piss off." He followed Albus out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Through everything, they managed to come up with a plan. To every irreplaceable member of the Order was a code name. A list had been posted in the Headquarters section of the Room of Requirement. There were five:

_Harry Potter- White King_

_ Ron Weasley- White Knight_

_ Hermione Granger- Black Queen_

_ Severus Snape- Black Prince_

_ Draco Malfoy- Black Knight_

These five Order members had breakneck training led by Severus and Hermione to build up their strength, but not their bulk (it would only slow them down.)

Harry's guard was extensive since he could not be seen under any circumstances until the majority of the Death Eaters had been wiped out. It consisted of Remus, Molly, Arthur, Minerva, and Albus.

Anyone of age left in the school would be untrained, but if they chose to fight, no one could stop them. The Order of the Phoenix was still a secret to the public.

There was a week left until the attack. The two spies were in Severus's chambers, but for once, it was not him pacing a hole in the floor.

"Will you please sit down? I don't think my carpet can take much more…"

Hermione stopped chewing her thumbnail and looked at him. "Your carpet or your nerves?"

"Both. Just sit."

She sighed and did as he asked. "It's all ending… everything I've known since I was eleven is ending." She paused. "Do we have a chance, Severus? We've only got five elite fighters and everyone else is guarding Harry until the last minute. We have so many untrained…"

"We've got as much chance of winning as the Death Eaters have of losing. We will win this, Hermione. I swear on everything I've ever loved that we'll win."

"Will you swear to stay alive?"

"Only if you do the same."

"Severus, the curse won't let me live past the battle… if they don't kill me first." The last part was whispered.

He got up and knelt in front of her. "You _will_ survive. We'll grow old together watching children and grandchildren grow up. Hell, I'm willing to bet we both end up teaching in this hellhole!"

She laughed lightly and hugged him.

They stayed like that as much as possible that week, not knowing what the outcome of their lives would be…


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

The night before the battle was finally upon them. In the Snapes' chambers, they were dressing in less restrictive clothing. Hermione dressed in flexible skin tight fire-resistant pants and a shirt made of the same material charmed to resist tearing as well. Severus discarded his teaching robes in favor of an outfit resembling Hermione's. Boots made of dragon hide were key in both of their ensembles.

They stood together in silence in front of the mirror. Severus wrapped his arms around her and she quietly cried.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Yes, Mione?"

"If I'm going to die, I don't want to do it as Hermione Granger. I want to go out as Hermione Snape. I don't want to pretend anymore. We don't have to tell everyone, but..." she trailed off.

He hugged her closer and nodded. "I know what you mean and I agree." He lifted up her left hand and reversed the invisibility spell. Her rings glittered silver in the fire-light. He held his own hand next to hers and they just watched their rings reflect the light.

They looked up as the alarm sounded. The Death Eaters were getting closer to the Apparation Barrier.

"We have to get to the Room of Requirement. Albus said to be there when the alarm went off."

Hermione nodded and dried her eyes. No one would know she had cried. She and Severus put on their 'hard ass' faces and left the dungeons.

The ROR was chaos. Harry was trying to yell over Molly, who was yelling at Ginny. Arthur was trying to calm Molly down and failing miserably. Ginny was crying and screaming at Molly. Hermione and Severus took all of this in.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled. It echoed around the room and shut everyone up. "We don't have time for this shit! Ginny's fighting in the second wave, Molly, not the first. She is of age and there is nothing you can do about it. Harry, Ginny will be as safe as she can be since it is Severus and I going out there first. We will clear the path for the second wave and then they will clear the way for the third and Harry. Clear?"

Everyone nodded and Ginny laughed quietly. "And this is why she's the Queen."

"Will the first wave step forward?" Albus said.

Draco, Hermione, and Severus stepped up. Other than Albus himself, they were the three most powerful and most capable of taking out a large number all at once.

"You will be departing in twenty minutes. Be ready. When you have cleared the way, use the coins to signal the second wave. Clear?"

"Yes, sir." They answered. Hermione's heart fluttered and her stomach cramped.

"Good. Check your weapons and make sure they're in order."

The trio turned and faced each other in a small circle. Hermione took a dagger out of her boot and sliced her palms with it. Then Severus's and Draco's. They clasped hands.

"We're family now. Nothing will tear us apart." She said.

"You will forever be my sister." Draco whispered. He broke away and hugged her. "and this is not goodbye."

Severus hugged Hermione next. "We won't let it be."

They suddenly noticed everyone was silent behind them. They turned and realized Severus's ring was in full view of the room.

"Severus! You're married?" Minerva gasped.

"I am. Hermione, are you ready to go?"

She shook her head. "Not yet." She walked forward and hugged Minerva, Albus, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She paused at Ron. "I forgive you for what you did to me, but that doesn't mean I will forget. I also want to thank you."

"For what?" Ron was shocked.

"For allowing me to realize how good of a man I have now." Another alarm sounded. "I have to go and I hope this isn't the last time I see you." She turned and walked back into Severus's waiting arms. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him. Left hand facing the audience, they left to meet the Death Eaters.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

The dark trio stood side by side in front of the school. Some of the wards had already been breached. Hermione and Severus both had swords in addition to their wands and the energy rings were already singeing the grass around them. Draco had a sword, but lacked the energy field.

Hermione could feel several set of eyes on her. She knew the Order was watching from the windows up high. This was her chance to show exactly what she could do.

In the ROR, the second and third wave along with Harry's guard were, indeed watching the battlefield… everyone except for Ron.

"They're _married_!" he yelled.

"Yeah, they are! Nothing you can do about it now, so deal with it and hope like hell they live!" Ginny snapped.

Molly was speechless and looking out the window.

"Do you think they can do it?"

"Hermione possesses talent that surpasses even Severus's. Her mind will be her best asset." Albus answered.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused the shield to mold itself around her. Both her wand and her sword were vibrating with the energy coursing through her.

Draco could feel the magic emanating from her and looked over, surprised. It was powerful- explosive. He looked next at Severus, who didn't seem fazed by this new version of his wife in the slightest.

"Hermione," Severus whispered, "They're getting close…"

She didn't move.

"Hermione…."

Still no response. The Death Eaters were less than a hundred yards away.

"Hermione!"

Her eyes snapped open and Draco gasped. They had swirls of gold running through them. She scanned the ranks with an expression-less face. When they stopped moving forward, she raised a hand. Over half of the Death Eaters raised their wands in sync with her hand. It was with astonishment that Draco and the Order noticed they were pointing them _at themselves_.

"Die," she muttered. "_Now._"

Green flashed everywhere on the field and Death Eaters fell… they had _Avada_'ed themselves. Three-quarters of Voldemort's front-line army was down.

"Your turn, Severus." She said before passing out. Draco caught her and held onto her carefully. If he was scared of her before, he was terrified of her now.

Severus held out his hand and summoned the rest of the Death Eaters wands both wandlessly and silently. Yells of outrage followed the weapon confiscation. Put in a pile on the ground, Severus set fire to them.

"You may surrender now… or die in the crossfire later. Choose."

All of the remaining stepped forward. They were quickly Stunned and bound by Severus and Draco. Severus sent a Patronus to the ROR. When Hermione regained consciousness, she helped levitate them to a secure room with wards around it put in place by Albus. There was no way they were getting out.

It was an hour of silence from Voldemort when everyone's coins burned in their pockets. _Black Queen captured, Black Queen captured!_

Severus quickly stood and made his way out of the ROR. He sent a message using his own coin.

In the Forbidden Forest, Hermione was being held at wand-point by Bellatrix. Hermione flinched at the sudden heat of her coin and it was fished out of her pocket by Wormtail.

"Black Queen captured?" he squeaked.

Bellatrix laughed. "You think yourself a queen, Mudblood? You forget your place. _Crucio!"_

Hermione went down in agony, but refusing to scream. Her body flailed and writhed on the ground.

Wormtail yelled out in pain, dropping the coin. Another message had gone through. Bellatrix picked it up.

"Black Prince on the move." She read with a smirk. "Our wannabe queen has a prince! How disgustingly sweet!"

This time Hermione gave a reaction. "No!" she yelled both out loud and in her head. But Severus had cut off the connection.

Bellatrix hissed as another message appeared. "White Knight, Black Knight, and White King on the move."

"NO! Not like this, damn it!" Hermione screamed.

"Aren't you just surrounded by boys, Mudblood?"

"Get away from her." A voice came from the darkness and shadows.

"Damn it! Why did you come here? I'm dead anyway!" Hermione yelled.

"I wasn't going to let you die this way. Didn't I tell you that already?" Severus stepped out from the dark.

"The Black Prince. You aren't very creative, are you, Sev?" Bellatrix teased.

"Do us all a favor, Bella, and go _Avada_ yourself." He looked directly at Hermione as he said it. This caused Bellatrix to look at her as well.

Hermione caught her eye and she froze. "Are you ready to die, Bella?"

For once, Severus saw the great Bellatrix Lestrange look afraid. She would have heard of Hermione's wipe out on the field by now…

"Die…. Now."

This time Bellatrix literally froze. She started to shake and after a few seconds, she exploded. Severus covered himself with his cloak, while Hermione ducked.

"Holy shit…"

Hermione looked up. "Harry, what are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here! You must go back before…" she stopped and looked down. "Oh, no… it's too late. You all have to run!"

"Mione, I'm not leaving you!" Severus yelled.

"You have to! You didn't find the cure on time and now you have to do this. For me…"

"NO!"

Light pulsed around her and she was growing paler and paler. She watched as Nagini latched her jaws around Severus's neck and coiled around his body, squeezing. She heard him yell out in pain. She screamed as she saw Harry take on a furious Voldemort with Ron. Draco tried to get Nagini to let go of Severus.

"Severus…" she breathed. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream and the light inside her erupted, covering and destroying everything within a half-mile diameter…

**A/N: Epilogue will be posted as soon as I get enough reviews. Mwahahahaha!**


	14. Chapter 14

Epologue

ONE YEAR LATER

Albus was examining the Great Hall with Minerva by his side. "Do you think they'll like it?"

It, being the Hall, was decked out in red, green, silver, and gold. Minerva had reigned Albus in with the decorating plans quite a bit in the earlier stages.

"They were hit with more than Light that day, Albus. I'm sure they'll love it almost no matter what you do."

Ginny Weasley came in the Hall. "Have you seen Poppy around? We're in need of a Calming Draught. You'd think this was a wedding with their nerves."

Albus chuckled. "The last place I saw her was in the Potions classroom taking inventory."

Ginny laughed with him and went to find the mediwitch.

An hour later, students filled the Hall on either side of the doors. They were waiting… not only was this a Yule Ball, but a ball to celebrate the heroes who defeated Voldemort and rebuilt the castle in time for the next school year.

"And now to announce our guests of honor! I present to you Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley! Draco and Liliana Malfoy! Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood! And our very own Professors Severus and Hermione Snape!"

The pairs walked in as the students cheered. The men were dressed in traditional black dress robes and the women were in a range of different dresses. Ginny was in a dark green that complimented her hair, Draco's sister Liliana was in a gold that not only went with her hair but also her skin tone, Luna was in a sunny yellow for good luck, and Hermione was in a deep red with a black overlay that flowed easily and flatteringly over her six month baby bump.

Severus had bet they both would teach at the school and they were. He was reigning Potions Master while Hermione taught History of Magic when Professor Binns had crossed over. She had asked him what he wanted for winning and their unborn child was the result.

As they waltzed across the floor, none of the eight could stop smiling. Even Draco and Liliana, whose entire family was either dead or in Azkaban.

A toast was made before the Feast by Harry.

Harry stood. "I suck at speech making, but I'll do it anyway. Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman. They had a son named Harry who was a year old. Then a man named Tom Riddle heard a prophecy and decided Harry needed to die. Instead, his parents died for him. This story of my life all lead to one event: the end of the Second Wizarding War.

"I was supposed to defeat him on my own with little to no help. That… is the biggest lie I have ever heard in my life. Without the help of Hermione, Ron, Severus, and yes, Draco, who was my enemy for seven years, I wouldn't have made it through. Severus, Hermione, and Draco risked their lives as spies… the closest to Voldemort as you could possible get. Mione got hit with a power expansion spell that would have killed her and she almost died from the Slicing hex it was hidden under."

Severus unconsciously held Hermione a little tighter and she held onto his hand.

"There have been many, many challenges, but the point of the entire thing is that blood may be thicker than water, but blood _can_ be diluted and water _can_ be thickened. I thank each and every one of you for attending. Good evening."

The crowd cheered and Harry sat back down next to Ginny.

Hermione smiled at him and looked at Severus. "It's over… it's all finally over."

Severus smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her like he never had before. Behind them, the Hall cheered louder than ever.


End file.
